


between a rock and a soft space

by rudimentaryflair



Series: AELDWS 2019 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, eames is fond of but also very tired of arthur's late night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentaryflair/pseuds/rudimentaryflair
Summary: It’s not a car backfiring or the creak of floorboards that wakes him up.It’s Arthur, swiping away the covers and leaving Eames naked and exposed to the harsh elements of their bedroom.





	between a rock and a soft space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of the AELDWS 2019 challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "Never. Give up."  
> Word Count: 500

For someone who’s entire job relies on dreaming, Eames wakes very easily.

The perk is that he always knows when it’s time to run. It doesn’t do him any good to be dead to the world when there are people out for his head on a platter. In this line of work, you snooze, you lose. Sometimes, you lose to the morning rush hour traffic. Others times, you lose your life. 

Unfortunately, his light-sleeping habits also come with a few downsides. 

Every bump in the night feels like something out to get him. It’s irritating, it’s exhausting, and it’s the culprit behind too many days spent wasting money on coffee and knocking back Red Bulls like they’re shots. But light sleeping is what’s kept him alive for the past seven years, so he’s not complaining.

Tonight, however, he is _very much_ complaining, because it’s not a car backfiring or the creak of floorboards that wakes him up.

It’s Arthur, swiping away the covers and leaving Eames naked and exposed to the harsh elements of their bedroom.

He jolts up, jostling the bed. Arthur makes a faintly disapproving noise and rolls over, taking the last bit of blanket with him.

“Arthur, you utter twat.” Eames gets a grip on part of the sheet and tugs. “What the hell.”

Arthur mumbles something incoherently. Eames only catches his name and the word ‘freezing’.

“I know it’s freezing,” he says patiently. “Please give me the blanket.”

“Mmf.” Arthur bats his hand away and curls up tighter in his burrito.

_“Arthur.”_

By this point, Eames’ dick has valiantly tried to burrow back into his body and he can't feel his feet. He briefly debates the merits of throttling Arthur, then decides that he's going to have to find a different method to get warm if he doesn't want his marriage to end early. 

Eames tries pulling on the blanket again.

Arthur opens one eye. “What,” he mumbles blearily.

Eames yanks more pointedly. “Let go.”

“No. S’cold.”

“Well _I'm_ cold. Let go.”

“Never. Give up.” And then he rolls over and snores. 

“You, dear, are a right bastard,” Eames says fondly, looking down at him. He brushes a lock of hair from Arthur's face and runs a finger down the side of his chin, thumbing an ear. In turn, Arthur makes a pleased sound and nuzzles at his hand. 

Which is the perfect moment for Eames to shove his icy feet up and between his thighs.

“What the _fuck,”_ Arthur snaps, pissed off and very much awake. 

“Hello, luv. It's me, your husband. Tragically getting frostbite because you stole all the covers.” He nudges Arthur. “Budge over, will you?”

Arthur rolls his eyes, but relents, lifting part of the blanket. “I don't know why I put up with you.”

“For my charming words of flattery.” Arthur pinches his side painfully. “Bloody _fuck!”_

“Very charming,” Arthur says. “Now go to sleep before I shoot you.”

“Love you too, darling.”

He gets a snore in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at rudimentaryflair on Tumblr!


End file.
